Lilies in the Snow
by SecludedThespian
Summary: With Sasuke and Naruto out of their lives, Sakura and Hinata have no one left but each other. Lemony SakuHina oneshot.


**A/N:** Special thanks to my real-life best friend Daniel for giving me the inspiration to write this.

* * *

I stared out my window, watching the snow fall. My mother was out on a mission by herself, which left no one at home but me. I needed to be with someone, but with Sasuke insisting that he's in love with Naruto, I hadn't a clue who to ask. I flipped through my yearbook from the Academy, trying to think of someone. I was just about to give up when I saw Hinata's face.

"She could probably use some company right now," I thought aloud. I remembered that I had written down the phone numbers of everyone in the Rookie Nine, just in case something came up. Running my finger down the list, I found the number I was looking for. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number.

A soft voice answered the phone. "Um, hello?"

"Hi, this is Sakura," I answered, stretching out on the bed. "I need someone to talk to; would you like to come over?"

"That would be nice," she replied. "My dad probably wouldn't mind."

I hung up the phone and headed into the kitchen. Common sense told me I ought to cook dinner for the two of us, but I wasn't sure what to make. A few minutes of thinking later, I decided on yakisoba. I was almost done when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!"

The door slowly opened. Hinata brushed the snow out of her hair and came in, almost forgetting to shut the door behind her. "Good evening, Sakura-chan," she said with a smile.

"Good evening," I called back, finishing up. "Is yakisoba okay for dinner?"

"That'll be just fine," she retorted, taking a seat at the table.

I carried the pot over to the dining room so we could each scoop out what we wanted (I had already set the table). Hinata, to my surprise, eagerly got herself a rather large helping compared to mine.

"Smells great," she said just before taking her first bite.

"You're certainly in a good mood tonight," I thought aloud.

"I guess I'm just... happy that you let me come over," she replied, scratching the back of her head.

I thought nothing of it and the two of us finished eating a few minutes later. Hinata insisted on helping me clean up, saying she wanted to repay me for making dinner. Glad to have some assistance, I let her. Once we were done, I took her into my room. I put on a CD and we just talked about whatever came to mind: the weather, recent missions, the park that just opened, and so on.

The second-to-last track on the CD was fading out when Hinata mentioned Naruto leaving her. It was at that point that I realized one huge thing we had in common: we were lonely.

"He means so much to me, yet when I need him the most, Sasuke-kun steals him away," she sobbed.

It killed me to see her upset. Just a few minutes ago she was as happy as could be, and now she was miserable. I sat down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "No matter what happens," I said softly, "I'll always be here for you."

I was relieved to see her stop crying. "You know, there _is_ one other person I'd like to be with," she said with a mischievous look on her face.

I asked her who it was, but she just turned away and blushed.

"Is it someone on your team?"

"No..."

"Someone in the Rookie Nine?"

"Yes..."

"Someone on Ino's team?"

"Nope!"

"_My _team?"

She nodded, blushing even more.

"Sasuke?"

She shook her head.

"Wait a minute, that only leaves..."

"You."

I was absolutely stunned. "But...but...but..." I stammered, "why ME?"

"Well, y-you're a great ninja, plus you're so pretty..."

My jaw dropped. I had no idea she felt this way for me.

"It's okay if you're not into girls; I didn't think you were."

I wasn't sure how to respond. I always thought she was cute, but I never thought that I loved her until then. Whether I wanted to believe it or not, it was obvious that I had at least a bit of a crush on her. That was when I made up my mind. The chance to get intimate with someone like her without anyone knowing doesn't come by often. If Naruto wants to abandon Hinata, I guess his loss is my gain. "Just how serious are you about this, Hinata?" I asked her.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Would you be willing to share your first time with me?"

"Only if...that's what you want."

"Well, I guess that means you're in luck," I replied, reaching for the zipper on her jacket.

"Kiss me," she murmured, closing her eyes in anticipation. I leaned in closer and pressed my lips against hers. She opened her mouth a bit and licked my upper lip, making my my mouth open just enough to allow her to slip her tongue into my mouth. She obliged, prodding inside of me. My tongue slid up and down hers, causing her to moan.

I moved away from her lips and unzipped her jacket, revealing a black undershirt dotted with two hard nipples. "Oh, did somebody forget to put on a bra this morning?" I teased.

"If you're gonna undress me, at least let me strip you down as well!" Hinata protested. I laughed and allowed her to take off my dress. All I had on underneath was a simple white bra and a pair of shorts. I pulled off her undershirt, which resulted in her taking off my bra. This kept up until both of us were on my bed, completely naked.

I asked her to lie down on her back so I could start the _real_ action and she agreed. Her pussy was wet with arousal, but I didn't mind that it was soaking my sheets. I knelt down on top of her, facing towards her legs, and got into a 69. Aside from my own, this was the first time I had actually seen a girl's genitals. I traced my finger around her labia in curiosity, stroking her thin pubic hair. Just barely touching her clitoris made Hinata squeak. I got my face lower and let my tongue explore.

I could still hear soft moans as she started licking my opening. Even though neither of us had any experience with oral, we knew some of the basics of what feels good and what doesn't from masturbating. At first I tried to be gentle, but every lick made it a little harder to hold back. Eventually I found myself sucking her clitoris with an intensity she would have never been able to handle when we started.

At this point, both of us were unbelievably wet and I felt like I was a few seconds away from coming. As much as I wanted her to have an orgasm first, I couldn't hold back the cum building inside me.

"HINATA!!" I screamed, spraying all over her. I closed my eyes and panted in exhaustion and ecstasy. I couldn't help but feel guilty for not being able to give her the amazing orgasm she gave me. "Forgive me," I groaned, waiting for the afterglow to wear off.

"W-w-was I not supposed to go that fast?" Hinata asked, lying next to me.

"Well, I was hoping we could both come at the same time, but that's harder than I thought. Keep your clothes off; I'm gonna try something else."

After a few minutes of resting, I hopped out of bed and reached under my nightstand, pulling out a pink vibrator about four inches long. I got back on the bed and showed her the toy.

"I know it looks small, but it feels awesome," I assured her. We went back to lying down together and I pulled her into a kiss. Still joined at the lip, I switched on the vibrator and pushed it inside of her.

Hinata let out a cute, high-pitched moan almost immediately that broke our kiss. I moved from her lips down to her chest and licked one of her nipples, making her moan even more. Her pussy was starting to get as wet as mine had been right before I came, which was my cue to turn up the vibrations. I grabbed the vibrator and twisted it so that it was as fast as it could go, then carefully angled it so it would hit her G-spot. I kissed her again as she stiffened, drenching my hand and the vibrator with her cum.

"I can't move," she said softly as she went limp. I pulled the vibrator out and let her rest while I dried myself off with a towel from the bathroom. Seeing as Hinata was still in her afterglow, I dried her off as well, kissing each body part the towel touched. When I was done at last, I pulled the blanket out from under her and climbed into bed, bringing it over both of us.

"It's warm," she commented, snuggling up against me.

"I love you, Hinata."

She looked into my eyes and smiled. "As do I, Sakura-chan," she replied, kissing me gently.

I wrapped my arms around her and got on top of her again. My pussy moved with hers, as if our labia were trying to kiss. Hinata mumbled in pleasure and spread her legs wider so I could move more easily. I kissed her harder and moved my hips in circles, forcing me to moan into her mouth. We started moving faster and faster until I was just about to come. Hinata pulled me closer with her legs and ran her fingers through my hair as she came just as I did.

Hinata got her legs off me and opened her eyes. I ended the embrace and retired to my side of the bed. We weren't wet, but we were satisfied. _It looks like we were able to have an orgasm together after all_, I thought. We looked at each other and smiled. For the first time, we were happy that Sasuke and Naruto were gone.

The snow was beginning to subside when we awoke the next morning. I got out of bed, still naked, and looked out the window. Hinata got up as well and hugged me from behind. Even though we were freezing cold, all we needed was each other.

* * *

**Afterword**

To be honest, this story was originally intended as a parody of the massive amount of SasuNaru fiction, hence Sasuke and Naruto's relationship being used as a plot device. Daniel, who can't stand yaoi (all hate mail will be forwarded to his email address; I'm actually quite fond of yaoi), came up with the idea to write a SakuHina lemon in response, although _I_ ended up doing virtually all the work. When I actually started writing, I decided to take the story seriously, which is why it took such a long time to finish. I'm very satisfied with the outcome and I appreciate every person who took the time to read this.


End file.
